The use of log chutes to move fireplace wood and suitable fuels from the exterior to the interior of a building is not new. This is specifically covered in the applicants prior art patent titled, Wall mounted log chute, issued to Wayne K. Tomich, on Jul. 14, 1981. The instant invention is an improvement upon the former invention in that it allows the wall mounted log chute to be operated either mechanically, electrically or hydraulically. This improvement allows the wall mounted log chute to operate easier and smoother. Before the operator would load the chute at the exterior of the building then proceed inside to manually pull the chute into the interior of the building. The current improvement allows for the same procedure except the operator arrives inside and pulls the chute into the inside with the aid of mechanical applications, hydraulic applications or electrically activated applications to move the chute safely and easily with little or no human effort.